


control

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [34]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was being pinned by this small man against the wall; George calloused fingers around his neck, pressing lightly, pressing enough for him to choke on his own saliva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

> because [Henrieta](http://aggressive-puppy.tumblr.com/) wanted LuzToye sinning and an anon wanted LuzToye sinning with BDSM.
> 
> so here's my sloppy writing.

Toye was sure that he was drunker than he let himself to believe, because no way in hell this was happening to him.

When Sink was giving his speech about how great the men did to receive their jump wings, George had leaned in, his warm breath tickling his earlobe when he whispered, ‘Meet me at the back later.’ Then he had disappeared back among the guys and Joe had raised his glass of beer gingerly; thinking about George and the weird energy dancing between them whenever they were alone together.

And now here he was in the closet - with a single light hanging overhead of them - that felt too warm despite the rain pouring outside, not quite believing himself that he was being pinned by this small man against the wall; George calloused fingers around his neck, pressing lightly, pressing enough for him to choke on his own saliva.

Joe tried to move, tried to push George from pinning him; but he just pressed his fingers firmer, eyes dark and dangerous; his usual friendly smile turned predatory. And Joe inhaled sharply when he felt George’s fingers opening his fly, rubbing the cockhead over the elastic of his skivvy.

“You’re already hard,” George whispered, breathing warm air on Joe’s neck, licking his earlobe before nibbling it. “You like this, Joe? My hand in your pants and your cock hard on my palm, making you desperate.”

Joe gritted his teeth, determined not to show George any emotion, but his rock hard cock betraying himself as George pumped the length in sure strokes.

“Yeah, you do. The mighty Joe Toye with his cock hard and willing in my hand,” George laughed, tonguing Joe’s ear and pumping his cock while his fingers were still pressed around his neck. He knew that tomorrow the bruises would be visible, but he didn’t care because when George dug in his nails into the tender flesh, his cock jerked in George’s fist and he started to move his hips shamelessly, wanting more.

“That’s it, fuck my fist, Joe,” George hissed, tightening his fist as if he would to his muscle if Joe were to fuck his ass. “Are you thinking of pounding my ass? Are you thinking about your fingers around my throat while you fuck my ass good and hard? Making me beg and scream for you to stop but you won’t stop ‘cause you know I like it and you will just plow me hard,” George groaned the words, his breathing labored as more clear precum started to come out from the slit, making Joe’s cock shiny and wet and so fucking perfect and hard and George wanted nothing more than to kneel down and put Joe’s cock in his mouth, gagging him, coming down his throat.

“Oh shit–shit– George, you–fuck–you talk too much,” Joe hissed, locking the back of his left leg around George’s and fucking his wet fist in earnest, wanting, wanting, wishing to fuck George’s ass instead and wiped the smirk off that face. But it felt so good like this, too fucking good when he wasn’t in control, when George bit his lips and pressed his nails deeper into his skin, carving raw, tiny crescents on them.

“My voice makes you hard,” George smiled lazily, eyes hooded and for one moment, Joe felt his movement stuttered because fuck, _fuck_ , despite the fingers pressing around his throat and the filthy words, George was still his George; his always smiling, sweet and caring George that Joe had stolen kisses from at the back of the barracks when they were supposed to be gathering supplies for their training, his George that Joe had run his fingers on his thigh when they were supposed to pay attention to Nixon giving lectures.

And he came like that, with George’s lazy smile etched on his face, his eyes turning soft and hooded while he pumped Joe’s cock over and over, as Joe rode his orgasm pushing and pulling his cock in George’s fist; lunging forward to knock George’s lips with his own.

When he blinked his eyes, George was looking at his cum stained hand and he slowly licked the digits while humming happily and Joe groaned at the view because fuck, talk about kinky.

“Fuck, George, what was that for?” Joe breathed easily again when George pulled his fingers from his throat.

“Consider it as my need to assert some control on you,” George said, rubbing Joe’s neck and admiring his work; pleased to see that the skin was already turning red.

“One hell of need then,” Joe grunted, pulling George close to him, hips flush against each other; Joe’s still wet cock smearing cum on Luz’s uniform.

George smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming under the light.

“Next time, I will let you fuck my ass and you can control me all you want, Joe,” George promised, brushing his still confined hard cock on Joe’s cock.

“How about now?” Joe leered, cupping George’s erection and squeezing it hard.

“Hmm maybe if you kneel down and suck me–,” George grinned and then moaned when Joe readily kneeled down in front of George, pulling his pants and skivvy in one go and closed his mouth around George’s red, leaking cockhead.

“Shit, Joe, I was just kidding,” George moaned, wishing that Joe’s hair was longer because he would really like to fuck Joe’s mouth while tugging at his hair hard but all he could do right now was cupped the back of Joe’s head and fucked his warm and willing mouth.

When he looked down, George knew he would never forget the image; Joe kneeling with his cock out, already half-hard; his mouth stretched obscenely around George’s cock and he looked absolutely bliss while he tongued the hard cock and stroking the sensitive skin behind his balls.

It didn’t take much for George to come. He was so worked up trying to control himself while he was jerking Joe; he’s so worked up from trying to control Joe, trying to make him come that he was aware of how unrestrained Joe could be now, how good it was to be in control.

George closed his eyes, so close to coming. He looked down to warn Joe, only to be greeted with the sight of Joe with his eyes locked on George’s face, hand wrapped around his own cock. George came with a shout, spilling down Joe’s throat, and Joe just moaned while he spilled his cum on the dirty floor.

George pulled away immediately, sinking down in front of Joe to kiss him hard, tracing his tongue in Joe’s mouth to get a taste of himself and when Joe cupped his face and kissed him back hard; he hummed happily.

“Fuck that was so hot,” George breathed, grinning when Joe rested his temple against George’s, breathless and flushed.

“Next time, I will make you pay so fucking hard,” Joe promised but there was no heat in his voice as he rubbed George’s jaw and neck, liking the feel of George’s smooth skin under his fingertips.

George smiled toothily. “Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143146796827/control)


End file.
